


and i’m gonna be warm this winter

by dashandlily



Series: jatp fics [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex centric, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Skating, Jealousy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, They’re a Family, Wholesome, a teeny bit of lonely alex angst but it’s okay, background pining, boys are all alive but jatp exists, canadian luke, literally pure tooth rotting fluff, lukereggie and julynn are both in love but don’t know it, no beta we die like we ate bad hotdogs, probably full of typos lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashandlily/pseuds/dashandlily
Summary: Just as Alex starts to feel his hands start to shake—just like the beginning of...no, never mind, he doesn’t even want to think about going there right now, not in public andcertainlynot while he’s standing for dear life on two extremely thin blades of metal—something magical happens. Like, by some kind ofmiracle, or a grace of God, Alex swears, he gets a tap on his shoulder.Alex turns around instinctively, and nearly topples over, so he latches—hard—onto whoever just tapped him. It’s a boy. Acuteboy.—or, the willex ice skating fic with so much flirting and wholesome hand holding
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: jatp fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063556
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	and i’m gonna be warm this winter

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know they’re in hollywood and that it’s not cold/doesn’t snow, but i’m canadian so cold and pain is all i know which is why i’ve projected that here mwah 
> 
> also this is so self indulgent plss but i’m kinda proud of it !!! but i think this is the kind of fic i’d want to read, so maybe someone else will enjoy it too !! <33 
> 
> enjoyy ily 
> 
> (title from “and i’m gonna be warm this winter” by connie francis !)

“Are we almost all ready to go yet, kid?” 

“Just—just a second! Sorry!” 

Alex rolls his eyes. He’s been ready with his boots and coat on for at least five minutes, standing and waiting very patiently for the rest of the family at the door. Julie’s sitting on the ledge of the stairs, lacing up her winter boots, and Luke is standing outside in the cold…yeah, nobody quite knows why, but if it makes him happy then, well, who’s Alex to say anything? 

Reggie, though, is a different story. Alex thinks he was napping in the Molina family’s spare bedroom right before they were supposed to leave, so he’s (unjustifiably, in Alex’s opinion) taken ages to get ready, even though he’s been swearing he’ll be down soon. God, Alex doesn’t know what takes boys so long to get ready sometimes—like, Reggie’s going to have to wear a hat anyway, so why’s he bothering to spend so long on his precious hair? 

Finally, with a skip in his step and a smile on his face, Reggie comes bounding down the family’s staircase, jacket done up, right to his chin. “Done!” 

Ray nods, and steps aside, ushering for Reggie to hurry up and get his shoes on. “Luke’s been outside already. We’re going to be late.” 

Julie stands up, shoes finally laced, and stands next to Alex, whispering, “I have no idea what ever takes him so long, but Dad has such a soft spot for him. If it were Luke, we’d have already left.” 

Suppressing a giggle, Alex just jabs Julie’s side. She laughs, too. “I think he was napping this time. And then probably had to do his hair and choose a hot outfit for him to try and meet someone with, but realistically will just fall on his ass a ton in.” 

Ray sends the two of them a _look_ , and Alex and Julie both give him innocent smiles back. “That’s what I thought.” 

Slipping his shoes on, Reggie looks up at Alex and Julie, though he stumbles over a bit because now he’s distracted, trying to concentrate on two things at once. Finally, he regains his balance. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly, but he knows they’re not really upset at all. In fact, Alex is probably glad he took so long because Reggie sort of figures ice skating is going to be Alex’s worst nightmare…relying on two thin blades to keep you standing up on a massive sheet of ice, especially with the anxiety he has? Even _Reggie’s_ a bit nervous just thinking about it. 

(Not Luke, though—never Luke. He’s fearless, and he’s always up for new things no matter if it’d kill him. 

Well, that and the fact that he’s Canadian. During his old winters in Canada, he’d be shooting pucks in skates at a rink more often than he’d be in regular shoes on the ground.)

“You’re good, Reg,” Alex says, dismissively waving a hand at Reggie’s apology, and then gesturing for Julie to step ahead of him. “Figured you were tired today. You napped, right?” 

“Yeah, and I didn’t hear Dad—Ray! I didn’t hear Ray when he called for me, so I kind of overslept.” Reggie’s cheeks flush pink just moments after stepping outside into the cold. At least he has that to blame it on instead of his trip-up.

Alex just grins and rolls his eyes. He’s not sure why Reggie’s still so sheepish over something Ray deemed more than okay, like, _years_ ago. The more kids the merrier, Ray always said—especially after losing Rose, he needed people to channel his love into. Plus, knowing some of what his daughters' best friends have gone through with their families…

Yeah, he’s allowed to be Dad to them. He likes it, even—even if they’re a pain in the ass sometimes. 

“Heeey, Luke,” Julie draws out, “Cold yet?” She asks, skipping down the pathway to Luke, who’s standing and waiting next to the car, scrolling absentmindedly on his phone. 

He immediately perks up at the sound and looks up to her, with a big smile already spread wide on his face. “Dude, you _know_ I could be out here in a tank and some shorts and I’d be hot,” he says, shutting his phone off and slipping it into his jacket pocket. “I’d love to see you L.A. folk try living in Canada—you’d all freeze in a minute, and you fucking know it,” he laughs. Julie (lovingly) smacks him on the shoulder. 

The five of them pile sloppily into Ray’s S.U.V, while Julie calls dibs on shotgun. Luke complains to her, of course, because when she’s not in the back, that means Luke’s the next smallest, therefore he always has to sit in the middle, squished between his two _giant_ best friends. Screw Alex and Reggie _both_ for not having peaked at five-foot-eight last year. (Even still, with all of the complaining, Luke secretly doesn’t mind it that much. He loves his friends, even if sometimes they jab him in the ribs and accidentally squash him. )

“How long is the drive?” Reggie asks. He looks up to Ray in the rear-view mirror as they pull out of the driveway. 

“Ten minutes or so,” Ray says. Finally, they’re off. Only, like, ten minutes late leaving. 

“We’re still meeting Flynn and her mom there, right?” Julie asks her dad, looking over at him with hopeful eyes. She’d text Flynn and ask her herself, but sometimes Flynn’s data can be a bit skippy and Julie tries not to bother if she knows Flynn isn’t home. It’s just one of those things.

“Yes, Mija,” Ray says. “I think you’ve asked that already tonight.”

“Have I?” Julie asks and then turns back around in her seat to look at the boys in the back. “Have I?”

Luke’s hardly paying attention and Reggie is staring out the window, so she catches eyes with Alex, and immediately cringes. God, she must be so obvious—Alex always seems to catch on. Well, that or he’s weirdly observant all of the time. She hopes for the latter. “No,” he says, but contradictorily nods his head repeatedly so Ray doesn’t know. “You have, and you’re not subtle,” he mouths silently, then, just to see Julie fluster up. She widens her eyes, and immediately turns back in her seat, staring straight ahead with her cheeks burning red. Ray is clueless, and Alex snickers quietly to himself from his seat behind the driver.

The drive passes quickly, and before they know it, Ray is pulling into the parking lot. Julie’s the first one to jump out (all while nearly forgetting her bag of skates)—nearly immediately upon seeing Flynn and her mom getting out of their car. Ray just laughs at her, and gives a short wave to Flynn’s mother as he parks the car. “Stick together, please,” Ray says to the three remaining boys in the car. “I don’t need one of you going missing so your parents can call me wondering where you went. At least, that way, if one of you guys go missing, you all go missing together, right?”

None of the boys seem to find his joke particularly funny, but Ray laughs goodheartedly, anyway. Quickly, they all pile out of the car with their bags of brand new skates in their hands. Well—Alex and Reggie’s, at least. Luke’s look to be nearly falling apart at the seams—literally. 

Julie’s already skipped away to go and meet up with Flynn, and the boys realize just when they meet because there’s an unmistakable squeal that comes from the top of the parking lot. Luke cocks his head to the side, and jabs Alex in the ribs, “Didn't they see each other at school today?” 

Alex looks over at Luke. “You mean to tell me you don’t get excited when you—“ he pauses, and then checks over his shoulder for Ray. He’s still in the car. “When you see your crush?” 

“I don’t have one, moron,” says Luke, but Alex nearly laughs. 

Right, Luke, Alex nearly says. Tell that to Reggie and he’d probably immediately drop to his knees, on this snowy, gravel parking lot, in utter grief and frozen tears. 

“Alex, you’ve never skated before, right?” Reggie asks from the end of their line, looking right across Luke. Luke takes a step back to let them converse. “‘Cause I think it’ll make me feel better if I’m not the only one nervous about this.” 

Alex raises his eyebrows. “One, no,” he says. “And two, why do you think I’m nervous?” He rolls his eyes. 

“He’s kinda got a point. You’re nervous about everything, man,” Luke cuts in, hitting Alex’s chest with his hand. “You get nervous about _being_ nervous.”

“I don’t—“ Alex tries, and then lowers his head, shaking it. “Okay.” 

The three of them make their way to the front doors and open them, finally, their ears immediately all being filled with kids screaming. Alex flinches a bit, and Reggie’s eyes widen, but a huge grin spreads on Luke’s face. He seems to be really in his element right now. 

Reggie immediately looks over at Luke, eyes desperately searching for some sort of guidance. Luke just laughs and grabs into Reggie’s shoulder, “I’ll show you where to go. Need help with your skates?” He asks, pushing him down the hallway to the changing room. Alex follows behind the two of them, only a tiny bit jealous. Not _of_ them, duh, (ew), but, like…he’s not really sure. It's just a matter of time before they get together—God, it’s so obvious—and then Julie and Flynn, and then Alex is going to be the awkward fifth-wheel on their double dates. 

“Does he?” Alex asks sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow. “I'm pretty sure he knows how to tie up shoes.” 

Luke sends Alex a death glare back, muttering something under his breath—Alex doesn’t catch the whole thing, but he thinks it was something like, “You could’ve just said you were jealous and that you wanted me to tie yours, too,” to which Alex just laughs at. Louder, Luke says to Alex, “You can tie your own up, then, and don’t complain to me when your ankles hurt in thirty seconds on the ice because you did them wrong.” 

Alex rolls his eyes, but takes a seat on the bench, and slips off his shoes. He distantly realizes he’s not sure where Julie and Flynn even went, and that they must’ve chosen a different changing room. 

Ugh. He’d rather third wheel them over these idiots. 

It takes Luke a solid two minutes to finish putting on his skates, while Alex and Reggie are still struggling on their first ones. Maybe Alex shouldn’t have come for Reggie so soon earlier. 

Of course Luke goes ahead and helps Reggie tie his skates first, to which Alex distinctly notices the heart-eyes Reggie is sending down to Luke at his feet the entire time. It’s a bit sickening, but cute, he supposes. (God, where are Julie and Flynn?). Once he finishes with Reggie’s skates, he stands up and holds out a hand, saying, “Okay, Reg, you can go out and find Ray and Julie. I’ll help Alex with his and we’ll be out in a minute.” 

Momentarily, Luke just waits for Reggie to leave the change room, which prompts Luke to kneel down at Alex’s feet to get to work on lacing up his skates. 

“Reggie was just giving you major heart-eyes, dude,” Alex tells him. He notices Luke’s hands stumble a bit, and he can’t help but feel a bit happy over it. It’s cute. “When exactly are you going to ask him out?” At that comment, Alex harshly sucks in a breath, because Luke pulls his laces just a bit too tight. It was definitely intentional because he hadn’t even come close to hurting Reggie. “I’m just saying!” 

Luke rolls his eyes, though Alex can’t see it. “You’re not saying anything,” Luke says, though his voice is light. “Especially not to him.”

“Obviously not. I’m not an awful friend…plus, Reggie’s oblivious. He probably wouldn’t know you liked him until you guys were getting ready to tell one another your vows—“

“Dude, I will let you go onto the ice with one skate completely undone and I’ll feel no remorse when you fall and break your neck.” 

“Morbid,” Alex comments but drops the subject. He’s sure Luke will sort his shit out soon enough, though he can certainly wait for that day—he wants as many days of normalcy as he can get, even if it sounds selfish. He wants his friends to be happy, of course, but he wants the band to be able to rehearse without the guitarists basically making out on stage, too. “Are you done yet?”

“Yeah, just a sec,” Luke says, and then harshly pulls on Alex’s second laces one final time before quickly tying them up. “You’ll figure out how to walk faster than you think. Just take a second to get balanced,” he says, standing up and motioning for Alex to follow. 

He does, and then nearly topples over. Okay—okay. This is happening. He hadn’t been feeling very anxious before, but everything’s sort of setting in now—even though it’s a little too late to be getting anxious, he figures. He’s literally in his skates, now. Before Alex can even say anything, Luke grabs onto his forearm to help him get balanced. Or to help ease the raging storm of butterflies in his stomach. Luke’s kind of always known how to do that with Alex—it’s one of Alex’s favourite things about him. 

“You can grab onto me if you need,” Luke says, but realizes he’s probably gone a bit soft. “Dork.”

“Idiot,” Alex says, but there’s a _thanks for this_ somewhere in there, too—there always is, even if it’s silent, or covered up with an insult. It’s just _them_. He grabs onto Luke’s waist for dear life as he walks out of the change room. How did Reggie get the hang of this so quickly? 

The two of them walk out side-by-side and find their friends all sitting on a bench together, right outside of the door of the stadium. The three of them all excitedly jump up at the sight of them—Julie and Flynn, especially. They're the ones who initially suggested they all do this together. (Yes, distantly in the back of Alex’s mind, he realizes that they’re both good skaters, too. Alex is _really_ going to be ditched.)

Luke lets go of Alex’s arm once they all meet up, and Alex nearly loses balance again, though he tries not to latch back onto Luke. Luke wants to see Reggie, now, and he’s just got to respect that. He’ll figure himself out—even if it means he’ll be skating alone, and shaking in his skates, halfway down the rink behind the rest of the pack. It…it’ll build character, at least? (That’s what he’s banking on, at least.) 

Ray and Flynn’s mom are sitting on the bleachers right outside the big, plexiglass window that looks into the rink, filled with people skating around. Alex half-heartedly realizes that they’re all either teenage couples, or older couples with babies. Awesome. They’re deep in some conversation about their daughters' school, so they’re not really paying attention to the rest of the group, but Ray waves to Alex as he notices he’s looking over.

The five of them finally get inside the rink, and they all comment on how cold it is. (“Duh,” Alex feels the need to say, “It’s an ice-rink. Emphasis on ice.” And then Luke just needs to chime in, like he always does, with, “It's no biggie. I’ve been in here in tanks and shorts,” because he just _has_ to show off whenever he can). Luke is the first one to enter the ice, and he just about squeals as his feet hit the ice for the first time. It’s probably been years since he’s felt this feeling. 

Julie and Flynn follow suit, holding each other’s hands through their mittens for balance (well, ‘balance’. Alex begs to differ.), chattering and giggling amongst each other. They’re paying hardly any mind to the boys. Reggie and Alex are obviously the last ones to make their way onto the ice, and they’re both sharing horrified looks of nervousness between each other.

“Don’t you dare grab onto me,” Alex says, raising his mitted hands in defence. “We’re just going to fall, idiot. I’m close just standing here. Hold onto Luke instead.”

“I know, but it’d be kind of funny to see you fall,” Reggie says, and then waves both of his hands, trying to catch Luke’s attention. He’s already made a full lap around the ice rink—the _entire_ ice rink. Damn show off. In what seems like a matter of seconds, he’s back to Alex and Reggie on the sidelines, extending out both of his hands. 

“Okay, I can only do one of you at a time,” he says, and Alex can tell he’s sort of gravitating to Reggie like he always tends to, so Alex rolls his eyes and motions his head to Reggie for Luke to see. Luke just slightly nods and smiles a bit. “Reg?”

“I’ll figure myself out,” Alex says, waving his gloved hand in disregard. Even though his palms are absolutely sweating and he’s feeling immense butterflies over the idea of even stepping onto the ice. Curse him for letting friends be all cute and flirty together instead of helping him when he needs it. 

“You sure? I can get you on and then—“

“Yes, I’m sure. Go, guys,” says Alex, nodding. “I’ll be fine.”

And so Luke grabs onto both of Reggie’s hands with his own, and leads him to the gate, silently mouthing, “Thank you,” to Alex. Alex just nods back. 

Eyes darting around the room, he feels his throat start to swell up a bit. God, what he’d do to have been able to bring another friend to help him—even though their friend group has always kind of just been the five of them. Like, for as long as Alex can remember. Carrie was previously be friends with them, too, on days she wasn’t too busy with her other group of friends, but after everything with Julie’s mom…

Yeah, it’s kind of been capped off at the five of them for a while now. 

Just as Alex starts to feel his hands start to shake—just like the beginning of...no, never mind, he doesn’t even want to think about going there right now, not in public and _certainly_ not while he’s standing for dear life on two extremely thin blades of metal—something magical happens. Like, by some kind of _miracle_ , or a grace of God, Alex swears, he gets a tap on his shoulder. 

Alex turns around instinctively, and nearly topples over, so he latches—hard—onto whoever just tapped him. It’s a boy. A _cute_ boy. He's got a massive crack on the side of his helmet, and this gorgeous, long hair coming out of the bottom. He’s got these eyes, too, like they’re nothing short of sparking, scintillating in the fluorescent artificiality of the lights illuminating the ice-rink. He’s kind of looking at Alex like he’s never laid eyes on someone more worthy, or beautiful, than him. Alex swears on his grandmother's grave that his heart fell right down to the pits of his stomach as he catches glance of this boy for the very first time.

(He’s not sure if that’s because he’s cute, or because he just nearly fell to his death.)

“Shit,” Alex exclaims and then squeezes his eyes shut. This is probably one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. As soon as he can, he stabilizes himself and lets go of the death-grip on this (cute) boy’s hoodie. He shakily takes a step back, and then properly glances up at the boy once he’s balanced again. “I’m _so_ sorry, I literally nearly just knocked you over, I—“

“Hey, man, it’s all good.”

And Alex swears he feels his heart drop again because of his voice…he could seriously cry right now. 

“I’m Willie,” Cute Boy says—Willie—and extends a hand out to Alex.

Alex reluctantly shakes his head side to side, and then says, “I don’t think I’m stable enough to move an inch to shake your hand, but, um…I’m Alex.” 

Willie tilts his cracked-helmet-head to the side, and lets out this (heavenly, magical, pure, soft…need Alex go on?) giggle at Alex’s comment. “I saw your friends all kind of ditched you through the window. You looked like you could use a hand?” 

Alex just nods. “Yeah, it’s kind of hard being a fifth wheel who doesn’t know how to skate,” he jokes and gestures with his head to the rink. “I love them all, but…”

“I get it. My friends are all out there somewhere too, but I got kind of tired of skating all alone, you know?” 

Alex smiles a bit. He's really got to take it easy—like, seriously—because God knows that when one cute boy gives him a smile, he’s gone for a year, at least. This could tread into very dangerous territory—especially if this guy is straight. God, Alex really hopes this isn’t just a straight guy who took pity on him. “I’ve never skated before.”

“Yeah, I could kind of tell,” Willie deadpans, teasing. “I take it that it's your first time seeing a cute boy, too, huh?”

Alex’s eyes widen, and Willie just stares back at Alex with this _stupid_ smirk on his face. Alex completely takes back his previous statement—there’s no way a straight guy would say that to him. 

He’s even more floored, though, because there’s no way this cute boy is _flirting_ with him?! God, Alex is _so_ glad it’s freezing in here and that his skin is already cherry-red, because that comment really could’ve sent him into some frenzied-blushy-madness that was even more obvious than right now. Stammering, Alex just mumbles something like, “I’m literally going to push you over right now, dude,” and Willie’s big, teasing smile only grows bigger. 

“You got enough balance to do that?” Willie retorts, and Alex’s skin grows darker. Willie then shakes his head, and extends a hand out for Alex to take. “Sorry—I had to. Um, but for real, I can teach you how to skate, yeah?”

“Yes—yes, definitely—“

“Unless you don’t want me to—“ Willie teases, lightheartedly mocking Alex’s eagerness. 

Alex huffs, but a huge smile grows on his red face. “Willie, with all due respect,” he starts, grabbing Willie’s hand and clutching it tightly in his own. “You’re perhaps the meanest person I’ve literally ever had the pleasure of meeting.” 

“Ah, the pleasure of meeting, you say?” 

“The unfortunate pleasure, maybe.”

“Uh-huh,” says Willie, and then he squeezes Alex’s hand, bringing him to the gate of the ice rink. “So you’ve really never been on the ice before?” 

Shaking his head, Alex’s eyes flutter up to look at Willie. “I’m not really the sporty type.” 

“I see,” Willie says, dropping his hand so he can unlatch the closure. He does so with ease and then steps onto the ice gracefully. He extends both of his hands out to Alex, and Alex eagerly takes them. Alex hesitates for a few moments but finally decides to take the plunge and steps over the barricade—just one step at a time, right? Baby steps. He literally just has to stand without falling and it’ll be classified as a major success to him. “So what _is_ your type?” 

And there it is—of course, this guy waited until Alex was on the ice to say something like that. Alex yelps as he goes collapsing to the ground, falling straight onto his knees, right in front of Willie. His hands feel a bit sore after taking the majority of the impact. “Need a hand?” Willie asks from above him. This was too fun.

“I’ll get Luke to push you straight into your ass once I find him again, Willie, so help me,” Alex grumbles, and he kind of scrunches up his nose and Willie swears his heart flutters down deep in his chest. He doesn’t regret going up to this boy for a millisecond. 

“Luke?” He asks as he grabs Alex’s hand, helping him up. Once Alex is upright once again, Willie promises he’ll stop trying to tease him. He really wants Alex to be able to get the hang of this, after all. 

Alex nods. “Yeah, I’m not sure where he is. He’s, like, the best skater I've ever seen.”

Willie only raises his eyebrows. “I’ll beat him out, easy.”

“Are you a Canadian, life-long hockey nut?” Alex asks, and then goes, “Didn't think so,” when Willie stays silent. Both of them burst out laughing. 

“I’ll just…hang onto you and you can hang onto the wall while you learn to not fall after everything I say for a bit?” There’s a, _and we can talk and get to know each other in the meanwhile_ , somewhere in there, silently. 

Alex bites back a glare, but grips until his knuckles are white onto the wall. In a bold move, Alex interlaces his gloved fingers with Willie’s, and Willie squeezes his hand in return, as if saying that he’s really happy about it happening. This is the most carefree Alex has felt in _so_ long…God, who knew it’d take a cute boy and a huge sheet of ice for that? 

“So, tell me about you, Alex,” Willie prompts. “You’re here with your friends who ditched you, yeah?” 

“I actually came with my band, yeah, but there’s five of us, and the other four are currently in that weird ‘I like you but I’m too shy to say anything to you’ limbo with their respective, like, people, so I was just kind of stranded, I guess. The things I do to let my friends be happy,” Alex complains lightly. Willie laughs a bit. 

“You’re in a band?” 

“Yeah! I play drums,” Alex says, grinning widely. “We’re called _Julie and the Phantoms_.”

“Woah, no way, man,” says Willie softly. “I’ve heard of you guys before!” 

Alex’s heart flutters a bit. “No shit,” he says. “What’s your deal, then? Did your friends ditch you, too?

Willie shakes his head. “I ditched them to come see you,” he says nonchalantly. “Well, kind of. We were just taking a break and I got sick of all of their flirting, too. Figured I’d try with someone else.” 

“And you chose me, because...?” 

“Who better than someone who’s never skated before?”

“Touché,” says Alex, and looks over to Willie. 

“And you’re kind of cute.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks, turning his head and raising his eyebrows over at Willie. Willie just nods, “Well, you’re kind of cute, too.” 

Willie rolls his eyes. “Kind of? We both saw the way you literally fell for me, right into my arms…”

“You scared me and I was fragile!”

“...Damsel in distress…” Willie continues, and then laughs. He squeezes Alex’s hand.”Admit it, I saved your night.”

“I’d never admit to that.”

“Oh, no?” Willie questions, and then hums. “Okay, then…I don’t know, man, I guess I’ll just have to let go and let you fend for yourself—“

“Okay—you saved my night!” Alex exclaims, and then squeezes Willie’s hand back again. They skate—slowly, they may as well still be walking—in silence for a moment, before Alex says, “You know, I only said that so I didn’t go plummeting to the ground again.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that.”

“Lexi, hey, _Alex_! Hello, Alex!” They both hear from behind them, and Alex grips harder onto the railing so he didn’t fall again. It’s Luke calling out to him, but he hears Julie and Flynn chattering behind the noise, too, so they must’ve finally all found each other. “I’m so sorry, ‘Lex, we thought maybe you went to go see Julie’s dad ‘cause we couldn’t find you, so—“

Willie and Alex both turn around at the apology, and Alex nearly laughs when he sees Luke fully stop, glances up and down at Willie, glances down to their interlocked hands, and then quirks an eyebrow at Alex. “Or maybe I’m not…so sorry?” 

“This is Willie,” is all Alex can really say. “Uh, you guys kind of ditched me so he came and helped me not, uh, die out here?” 

A little dopey smile spreads on Luke’s face as Alex introduces Willie to them. Alex really, really deserves this. “Hey, man,” says Luke, waving. 

“So this is your band?” Willie asks, turning to Alex, smiling. “I’d heard of you guys before, actually.”

“Yeah! Luke, and Reggie, and Flynn and Julie are behind them.” 

“Nice to meet you guys.”

“You’ve heard of us?!”

Nodding, Willke grins again. “My friends and I always go get coffee where you guys perform. You guys are super good.” 

Reggie just smiles, but Alex turns his head away from his friends back to Willie. “Are you sure you didn’t come up to me because you recognized me? You just wanted inside info on the groundbreaking, absolutely revolutionary _Julie and the Phantoms_?” 

“I had no idea it was you, to be fair, but meeting the hot drummer from a band I coincidentally like isn’t exactly a downside.” 

“Oh, so I’m hot, now?” Alex teases. This has never been easier. More perfect. 

Willie purses his lips, and it seems like _Alex_ has finally gotten him for the first time tonight. “I never said that.”

Both of them just burst into big smiles, and the guys behind them decide it’d be best to leave them up to…whatever this is. “Dude, you are spilling _everything_ when we get to the car, or so help me,” whispers Luke into Alex’s ear as he skates by, pushing Reggie ahead and leaving the girls behind. Alex can only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr and twitter are both @/flutterbyflynn if you wanna come talk or headcanon !!! comments and stuff are lovely as always, thank you for reading !! <33


End file.
